


The Voicemail of Shame

by Arublex (Leliel12)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Adultery, Bad Ending, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Impregnation, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Valentine's Day, Swearing, hell hath no fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leliel12/pseuds/Arublex
Summary: As if all of Akira's girlfriends discovering they were actually his mistresses wasn't painful enough, they all call him later on with some rather important information...





	The Voicemail of Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme prompt:
> 
> So, Akira can be lovers with all the girls no problem in the game, yea? Well...  
> He got several phone calls. All of the girls are pregnant and he's the father.

_You have eight new messages_  
  
_First message._  
  
"Hi Akira, it's Ann, how was post-Valentine's Day? Oh, I had fun-lovely work on my haymaker. So after that farce, I decided to go shopping. I had some  _awful_  nausea, did you know? Why, it's been weird, every  _morning_  I've been  _sick_  recently, wonder why that is? On a related note, fuck off you wannabe satyr."  
  
_Second message._  
  
"I wanted to say, thank you for helping me see past my life as purely a vessel for academic abilities, as the loss of any college scholarship I would have is not nearly as utterly devastating as it could have been, especially since I am set to graduate somewhat early before I show. Possibly start a sex-addiction support group in the name of fallen friends."  
  
_Third message._  
  
"Just a quick note, my company supplies Le Blanc now. I would watch what you order from now on. On the plus side, Sugimura has lost interest."  
  
_Fourth message._  
  
"Do you know any good maid services? Seeing as how I am soon to lose the job I actually like, and all. Thank you."  
  
_Fifth message_  
  
"I'm testing a new male birth-control drug, but I'm worried about it being too strong. Thank you for volunteering given how your own genetic lineage is certain to continue."  
  
_Sixth message_  
  
"Hey, publishing a new story! The Dark Side of the Phantom Thieves! Yeah, I should have recused myself for journalistic distance, but after seeing a pair of distinct red lines, my boss feels I need to get something off my chest. The thing in organ under my chest, though, needs to come out before I drink again, so fuck you. I was not planning on sobriety for three more years at least."  
  
_Seventh message_  
  
"Thank you for confirming why I had the Tower in my relationship reading. Ya arsehole."  
  
_Eigth message_  
  
"I have  _plans._ "  


* * *

  
_You have one new message_  
  
"Hey Kage, it's the Gremlin! And...wow."  
  
"Okay, coming clean-none of them are pregnant.  _I_  was the one who came up with that when I saw them raiding the ice cream shop like a bunch of depressed Uruk-hai. After somehow convincing them not to drown me in it, I squared 2 and realized 'faithfulness' is not one of your many virtues. While I'm glad you chose me, I was more than a bit hurt that I'm just the main representative of the harem route. So I came up with a way to really freak you out."  
  
"But really, did you have to nearly castrate yourself and use the insurance payment to support them? Because wow. On the one hand, overreaction much? But on the other, I'm proud to see your desperate atonement. Yeah, you can't hold it in your pants, but you weren't imagining things; it was all safe sex with them, and I get it now-you desperately want to reciprocate the crush and make them happy."  
  
"That's the plus column. The minus column is that, uh..."  
  
"I also meant this as a tutorial. You know that desperate evening we had over Christmas? The one where I insisted on loving you as your wife?"  
  
"Well, I can happily say we're not a  _broken_  family..."


End file.
